Adventures of A Ronin Samurai Eyrie
by Seto-Kaiba-Fan
Summary: This story is mainly about a ronin samurai Eyrie who meets a warrior Lupe and an Aisha sage. They have loads of adventures and each has there own quest to fufill. Read to find out more.


Before we get started, I am going to tell you about the characters! ^_^

Kenjii (Ken-ge)- A red Eyrie.  He is a ronin samurai from the Haunted Woods and only protects.  (Think Kenshin, anime fans who are reading this. XD)  He is especially skilled in fire related attacks.  His signature weapon is a Long Sword.  He has a piercing in his left wing with a golden hoop in it.  He also has a tail ring with three ankhs etched on it and a small wrist sized belt on his upper right arm.  He is very quiet and only travels alone.

Palin (Pa-lin)- A faerie painted Lupe.  He is a warrior from Terror Mountain and loves a good fight.  His attacks are mostly ice attacks.  He has two signature weapons.  A large spear with two spearheads at the end instead of one.  He also has a middle sized sword that cannot be identified as a certain type.  He has a diamond shaped marking on his forehead and a swirling tattoo on his upper left arm.  His only piece of jewelry is a necklace given to him by his mother who died a week after giving birth to him.  His father had poisoned his mother and Palin has sworn to kill his father for this.  He is very social and loves being around other Neopets.

Seph (Sef)- A Shadow/Striped painted Aisha.  She is a sage from Faerie Land.  She used to work for Juhdora but a young Krawk helped her see the error in her ways.  Her attacks are usually dark attacks.  Her signature weapon is a long staff with a crescent moon shape at the end with a sphere in the middle not attached (Anime fans, you know what Tsukasa's staff looks like right?! [From .hack//sign]  That is it, but blue instead of tan/grey) She has one piercing with a gold hoop in it in her left longer ear.  Her collar has a large ring on it for attaching a leash to.  It was from Juhdora and she will never be able to take it off.  She wears long baggy clothes which are dark brown and grey.  She is a very tricky Neopet and can sometimes pull a fast one on you if you are not careful.

Now for the bad guys!

Shakoonai (Sha-koon-ai)- A Mutant Lupe and the main bad guy.  He served Lord Darigan.  He is Palin's father.  There is not much known about him.  His signature weapon is a Million Degree Sword.

Teri (Ter-ee)- An electric painted Pteri.  He is working for Shakoonai.  He did not serve either side in the fight against Meridel/Darigan.  His signature weapon is a Portable Kilin.

Steel (Steel)- A Darigan painted Techo.  He is working for Shakoonai too.  He is very sneaky and gets away with many things.  He is a skilled sword maker.  His signature weapon is a Rod of Dark Nova.

Cloud (Clowd)- A Darigan painted Eyrie.  He is working for Shakoonai.  He has a grudge against Kenjii because Kenjii and he were once very good friends.  But 10 years ago, Kenjii had left him laying, bleeding to death in the snow after a fierce battle with some demon Neopets.  Shakoonai had found him and helped him back to health.  Now Cloud has sworn to kill Kenjii for doing this to him.  His signature weapons are the Twin Long Swords.

Wow!  Awesome characters I have made up!  Whoo hoo!  Go me!  ^_^  Now on with the first part of the story.  This part is a flashback to when Kenjii and Cloud were good friends.  (A/N: This will be in script form like the rest of my fics!)

Kenjii: *okay.  He's like, 10.  so is Cloud*  Cloud!  Come here!  I found something!

They were playing in the Haunted woods near a cave

Cloud: *Flies over.  By the way, he is painted blue now, not Darigan yet* What is it?

Kenjii: It's a Lupe!  And it looks like she's sick!  *Cloud lands next to him*

Cloud: Does she look like she will make it?

Kenjii: I don't know.  Let's take her back to the village.  *Cloud and Kenjii fly above the Lupe and pick up her arms*

Cloud: *talks softly to the Lupess* It's okay.  We've got you.

Lupess: Please, take my child.  He won't live without care.

Kenjii: Where is he?

Lupess: He is hiding in the roots of that tree.  Please, take care of him.  I don't think I will make it.

Cloud: You will.  Kenjii?  I will take her to the village.  You get her kid.

Kenjii: Okay.  *Flies to the tree*  Hey, is there a Lupe in here?

There is a soft whimpering noise

Kenjii: Oh here you are!  *reaches a paw to the baby Lupe*

Just then, a hard voice rings out

Voice: Leave that Lupe there!

Kenjii: *leaps up and whirls around to see who spoke* Who's there!?

A huge Mutant Lupe appears out of the darkness.

Mutant Lupe: Where is the Lupess!?

Kenjii: *reaches for his wooden sword* What do you want with her?

Mutant Lupe: It seems that you don't understand who you are dealing with.  I need that Lupess!  I had poisoned her and it obviously was not enough.  I am here to finish the job.

Kenjii: Why you poisoned her I won't ask, but you will not harm this Lupe.  *Draws his wooden sword*  I'll make sure of that.

Mutant Lupe: *laughs evilly*  You think you can defeat me with a toy sword?!  Well, I never back down from a fight no matter how un-challenging it may be.  *draws a Million Degree Sword*

Kenjii: You think this is just a toy sword?  It was crafted by my father.  *Holds the sword close to his chest and says to himself:* Please help me dad. *the sword starts to glow*

Mutant Lupe: Hyaaaaaarrrrrrr!!!!!!!!!! *lunges at Kenjii*

Kenjii: *opens his eyes and dodges the attack by flapping out of the way.  His sword glows even brighter until it is bathed in a bright white light*  What the!?  *He holds the sword away from him and it turns into a Long Sword* 

Mutant Lupe: What!?  No matter!  I will defeat you! *lunges at Kenjii*

Kenjii: *lunges for the Mutant Lupe*

They both slash with their swords and nimbly fall to the ground

Kenjii: *slumps to the ground with a huge slash on his back*

Mutant Lupe: Heh.  I knew I would not lose.  I will take this baby Lupe now.  That poison in the Lupess will soon take full effect soon.  *snatches the baby Lupe and runs off even though he also had a slash on him from Kenjii's Long Sword*

Later…

Kenjii!  Wake up.

Kenjii: *Opens his eyes. He is laying on a bed in a room full of other Eyries.* Where am I ?

Cloud: *is standing over Kenjii* you're back in the village.  A PetPet saw your battle with the Mutant Lupe.  He told us what had happened.  We got your sword.  It looks awesome!

Kenjii: Thanks, but what about the Lupess and the baby Lupe?

Cloud: *has a sad look on his face* The Lupess died a few hours ago.  As for the baby Lupe, that Mutant Lupe ran off with it.

Kenjii: Wow.  My first real battle and I lose.

Cloud: Well, it's okay.  But you know what is really cool?!  Now you have a seriously wicked scar on your back!

Kenjii: Woah!  Really!?  Where!?

Cloud: *Leads him to a mirror*  See?

Kenjii: *sees the huge slash on his back* XD  Awesome!

Cloud: I know!  *^________^ huge smile*  I'm so jealous!

Kenjii: Mabey when I am older and I am know throughout Neopia as the best samurai, everyone will know me for this scar!

Cloud: That'll be great!  Will I travel with you?

Kenjii: Well, duh!  Of course!  We will be traveling partners!

9 years later…

Kenjii and Cloud are now 19.  They are now known through Neopia as the Mutant Slayers.  They had been wandering around Neopia killing Mutant Neopets who did evil things to others.  Right now, Kenjii, a now Firey painted Eyrie and Cloud, now painted Starry, were in the middle of a fight with some Mutant Neopets that had been terrorizing the village at the bottom of Terror Mountain.

Kenjii: *delivers a killing blow to a mutant Kacheek with his Long Sword*

Cloud: *is fighting a mutant Aisha and finally kills it with his Cobrall Dagger*

Kenjii: *is now confronted with a mutant Chia.  This battle was the worst one yet.  After all of the battles he had, his heart had grown quite cold and hard* 

Cloud: *moves on to another mutant Aisha*

Kenjii: *kills the mutant Chia and looks over to Cloud.  By now, he did not want Cloud to travel with him anymore.  He was tired of killing and was afraid that if he did not stop, he may end up killing Cloud.  He had never killed a fellow Eyrie and did not want to start once Eyries were able to become mutants*

Cloud: *is about to kill the Aisha that he was fighting when the Aisha drove a spike that was lying on the ground into Cloud's chest*

Mutant Aisha: *smiles evilly and twists the spike into Cloud's chest even further and runs off*

Cloud: *falls to his knees and puts a paw over the spike, his eyes wide with the terror of being killed and separated from his friend.  He grabbed the spike and yanked it out from his wound.  Blood poured from the opening.  Cloud looked over to Kenjii.  The spike had been tipped with a poison of some sort.  Cloud felt a horrible change ripple through him.  His fur turned a dark purple colour and his wings grew huge with a new power.  His beak turned black and his claws grew out from the sockets and looked like steel.  His eyes turned red and his tail grew a black spike at the end  His mane had turned grey and shaggier.  A trickle of blood fell from Cloud's beak*  Kenjii.  Kenjii help.

Kenjii: *slashed a Mutant Aisha's head off and ran over to Cloud.  He saw the change as he walked over.  He assumed that Cloud had been turned into a mutant.  He now stood over Cloud with a hate in his eyes.  He did not know that the Aisha had put the poison on the spike and pierced Cloud with it.  He thought that Cloud had chosen to become a mutant.  He looked down at Cloud and saw that he was dying.  He knew that once Cloud would be a mutant, his mind would be corrupted and he would soon become evil.  He turned around and walked away from the bleeding and moaning lump that was Cloud*

Cloud: Come back Kenjii!  Please.  I'm dying.  Come back.  *his voice trailed off as he passed out in the snow.  A while later, Cloud woke up to find that he was terribly weak but not in the snow.  He was now in a cave but it was just as cold as it was in the snow.  He opened his eyes and looked around.  The cave was adorned with icicles and glittering ice crystals.  Cloud felt movement behind him.  He turned around and found himself face to face with the Snowager!*

Snowager: *looks at Cloud with his ice eyes and growls.  Cloud tries to back away but can't because he was so weak.  The Snowager stops because a mutant Lupe had entered the cave*

Mutant Lupe: Snowager!  Stop.  We have a new guest.  You should know that we don't treat guests like they are food.

Cloud: *recognizes the mutant Lupe as the one who had almost killed Kenjii*  What do you want?

Mutant Lupe: *smiles nicely at Cloud*  Please calm down.  I saw what had happened down by the village.  That mean Kenjii.  He had left you there to die because he thought you had become a mutant.  But you haven't.  Remember the fight between Lord Darigan and Meridel?

Cloud: Yes.

Mutant Lupe: Well, as you know, a new type of Neopet was created.  Darigan Neopets.  You are now one of the few.  I have come to ask you if you would like to join me.

Cloud: So, I am not a mutant, but a Darigan Neopet. Sir, if I join you will I have the pleasure of killing Kenjii my self?

Mutant Lupe: Well, first, don't call me sir.  My name is Shakoonai.  And second, yes you may kill him in any way you'd like.  So, do we have a deal?

Cloud: *looks at himself in an icicle.  He can see his new and more powerful body.  He looked at his claws.  They were now perfectly designed to kill.*  Deal.  *he shook paws with Shakoonai*

Pretty cool huh!?  I have never done a fic this deep before.  Let's hope this will turn out great!


End file.
